1. Field
A refrigerator is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator may have a plurality of storage compartments which keep accommodated food frozen or refrigerated, and one surface of each of the storage compartments may be formed to be opened to put in or take out food. The plurality of storage compartments may include a freezer compartment which keeps food frozen and a refrigerator compartment which keeps food refrigerated.
A refrigeration system in which a refrigerant is circulated may be driven in the refrigerator. The refrigeration system may include a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. The evaporator may include a first evaporator provided at one side of the refrigerator compartment, and a second evaporator provided at one side of the freezer compartment. Cooling air stored in the refrigerator compartment may be cooled while passing through the first evaporator, and the cooled air may be supplied again into the refrigerator compartment. The cooling air stored in the freezer compartment may be cooled while passing through the second evaporator, and the cooled air may be supplied again into the freezer compartment.
A drawer which forms a storage space for accommodating the food may be provided at or in the refrigerator. The drawer may be provided to be withdrawn from a main body of the refrigerator. A device which divides the storage space of the drawer may be provided at or in the drawer.
A drawer as described above is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Number: KR 10-2011-0109348 (Oct. 25, 2011), whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The above-mentioned related art discloses a technical spirit in which a partition which divides a storage space of the drawer is provided, and a partitioning size of the storage space may be changed according to a size of the food. The related art has described only the spirit in which sizes of a plurality of spaces having the same temperature condition are changed, and the temperature of each of the divided storage spaces may not be independently controlled. The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.